1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machining installation for workpieces.
2. Background Art
A machining installation for workpieces designed as a machine tool is known from EP 1 155 771 A2. Several slides, which are displaceable along associated guide rails, are provided for positioning the workpiece holder and the tool spindle. The machine tool is loaded by means of a transport device which supplies the workpiece holders with the workpieces arranged thereon to one of the slides and picks them up again after machining. Although the described machine tool allows a high machining accuracy to be achieved, the fabrication of the machine tool is however difficult and expensive.